All-Star
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see All-Star Zombie. :For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see All-Star Zombie (PvZH). :For other uses, see Football Zombie (disambiguation). |weapon/GW = Football Cannon |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = N/A (unlocked from the start) |health/GW2 = 200 |variant/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Football Cannon |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = N/A (unlocked from the start) }} All-Star is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare '', ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. The All-Star is a playable character on the zombie's side. He is classified as a powerful tank in the zombie faction. Due to his health, he can tank on multiple hits making himself resistant to most plants attacks. He can even survive a direct hit from a Potato Mine and the explosion of a Chili Bean Bomb (only if his health is over 175). However, he is the slowest zombie character, making him ineffective in chasing plants. The All-Star is armed with an Imp Punt ability which can deal high explosive damage to groups of plants. His Sprint Tackle ability allows him to tackle wounded opponents, vanquishing them or knocking them out of the battle or used to escape threat from plants, especially the Chomper. His Dummy Shield ability allows the All-Star to create a temporary shield for himself and his team from plant attacks. Descriptions Stickerbook description All-Star Zombie is always the first one on the field, and the last to leave. He uses suppression fire to hold the Plants at bay, and his Tackle Dummies are the best offensive linemen around. In-game description The All-Star's game-plan involves suppressing the Plants with a never-ending barrage of footballs. AI Health *Easy: 120 *Normal: 160 *Hard: 200 *CRAAAAZY: 240 Variants |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Primary weapon The All-Star's primary weapon is the minigun-like Football Cannon. It is capable of shooting footballs at a high rate, dealing 4-9 impact damage and 5-10 critical damage based on distance. Since the Football Cannon has unlimited ammo and never reloads, it can be fired for extended periods. However, firing it for too long will make the Football Cannon overheat and become momentarily unusable, putting the All-Star in a vulnerable state. It takes about one second for the All-Star to rev up the weapon before it can fire (which can be avoided by zooming in before you start firing), and takes another second for it to fully stop firing. Firing the Football Cannon also reduces the All-Star's movement speed. These traits mean that the Football Cannon is not a weapon that you want to be caught out of position with. Abilities |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Weapon upgrades Supercharged Football Coolant The Supercharged Football Coolant (i.e. water) reduces the amount of heat each ball generates when shot. Overheat Reduction The weapon is almost guaranteed to not overheat, as long as this mod is installed. Super Football Compression By the compressing the footballs before firing them the weapon damage has increased. Strategies Team Vanquish The All-Star's high health makes him one of the toughest opponents to deal with in this gamemode. Since other plants' health is less than the All-Star's, he has a high chance to win battles, even on his own. His high firepower combined with his durability and dangerous abilities can make for a powerful offensive and defensive threat. Sprint Tackle is extremely useful and can serve as a finishing move or effective fallback; it can be used to finish off any wounded plants or used for escaping a threat when things are not going well. A well timed Imp Punt, when launched into a large cluster of plants, can score you a massive vanquish streak, and potentially secure your team a win in the process. However, a troupe of Sunflowers can counteract this by reviving their fallen teammates. Make sure to charge into the fray and finish off any plants trying to take you down or flee the scene. His primary weakness is the Chomper. Chompers can easily vanquish the All-Star due to his slow movement speed. When Gooped, All-Star can provide very little to the rest of the team, as such all the other zombies. Because of the All-Star's size, there is a high chance that when you're covered in goo, you are going to be taken down quickly. All-Star is also slow, and he is vulnerable when plants gang up on him. Watch out if the All-Star's abilities are active and ready to be used, as he can easily escape before he can be vanquished. Gardens & Graveyards The All-Star is always the leading class in this mode before anyone else. The Imp Punt is very useful for crowd control in the garden, while Sprint tackling lined up plants is also very good for crowd control in the garden. Using the Dummy Shield provides a line of cover, protecting zombies from plants firing outside of the garden. The All-Star would have a better chance by going into the Garden with other All-Stars, as the Football Cannon is not good for taking groups of plants out. The All-Star could also take singular plants outside the garden out easily, but the All-Star is an easy target for Cactus and Chomper, due to his slow movement speed. When there is a really big group of plants protecting the garden, using Imp Punt, then immediately Sprint/Ultra Tackling will take out most of them. As All-Star's weapon is somewhat precise, he can take out enemy drones with little difficulty. However, the Football Cannon's crosshair is quite inaccurate and the weapon itself has a slight spread, meaning All-Stars are not the best choice when it comes to taking down plant air support. Peashooter *When a Peashooter is in Gatling mode, try to tackle him or toss an Imp at him. *When a Peashooter tries to attack you while constantly jumping around with Hyper, use your Shield Decoy to protect yourself. *Try to attack the Peashooter with your Sprint/Ultra Tackle to knock some health off of it, which will give you an advantage during the duel. Chomper *When a Chomper is burrowing towards you, wait for it to almost reach you before using your Sprint Tackle towards its direction. This will force the Chomper to turn around and waste valuable burrowing time. Sprint tackling too early may result in the Chomper having enough burrowing ability to catch you. *If a Chomper burrows towards you in a narrow walkway e.g. the Jewel Junction mine entrance, it is possible to use Dummy Shields to block it. *If your Sprint Tackle isn't available while a Chomper burrows towards you, try to locate and reach the nearest wall and launch an Imp against it. While the Chomper rises to eat you, the Imp explosion should take it out first. This method should only be used as a last resort since the Imp Punt deals 150 damage and an upgraded Chomper or Armor Chomper (which has 175 and 200-225 health respectively) can survive it and eat you anyway. *As a last resort, frantically jumping around can minimize the chance of the Chomper successfully eating you. Keep in mind, however, that it is still possible for it to chomp you while you jump if the timing is right. Sunflower *Sunflower's Sunbeam or Solar Flare Beam are extremely deadly to the All-Star due to the All-Star's large hitbox. Try to use an Imp Punt if you are close enough to a Sunflower who is using one, and then retreat immediately. *Use Sprint Tackles more than Imp Punts when dealing with an unrooted Sunflower as its fast movement and small stature makes it the hardest plant to take out with the Imp Punt. Fortunately, Sunflowers tend to be fragile, so fighting one is not so much of a problem as long as you have enough health. Cactus *Cactus can be a huge threat to the All-Star from a long distance due to the All-Star's size and slow movement speed, but up close the All-Star can make short work of it. Try to approach the Cactus without being seen to make for an easy target. *Watch your surroundings when fighting against a Cactus at its own base to minimize the chances of your movement becoming obstructed by Tallnut Battlements and to avoid accidentally stepping on a Potato Mine. Citron *Citron's EMPeach can be especially dangerous for the All-Star. The moment you see his cannon flash, quickly place a Dummy Shield before he hits you with it to avoid being stunned. Doing this protects yourself and potentially other zombies in the process. Balancing changes Post beta * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Gallery All-Star GW1.png|All-Star in-game (GW1) All-Star GW2.png|All-Star in-game (GW2) AllStarZombie.png|Promotion art All-StarNoCannon.png|Artwork of an All-Star without its Football Cannon AllStarWeapon.png|Another image of the All-Star 185px-PvZ_Gamescom_12_WM.PNG|An All-Star using its Football Cannon AllstarToy.png|An All-Star toy, along with Imp Punt Zombies_won_The_taco.gif|All-Star Zombie in the winning screen of Taco Bandits (animated) Extraordinary Exclusive Pack.PNG|An All-Star wearing PlayStation-only accessories in a Sticker Pack WtfAllStarConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of an unused All-star ability Pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|All-Star with Kernel Corn, Citron, Rose and Scientist wearing emoji customizations All-Star_behind_dummy.PNG|An All-Star behind a Dummy Shield Z_PvZGW_Z_AllStar@3x.png|Icon Videos All-Star Variants Guide|All-Star variants PvZ Garden Warfare All-Star Breakdown|Gameplay ALL ALL-STAR VARIANTS (In-Game) 11 Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare|All of the All-Star variants in-game Trivia *Despite being referred to as the slowest class in-game, his base movement speed is actually faster than other characters except for Sunflowers and Scientists. **He is most likely referred as "slow" due to the fact he takes time to start and stop firing, slowed while doing so, and lack of mobility abilities. *The exact number of shots an All-Star can fire before the weapon overheats is 77. *He has Dr. Zomboss' face on the front of his jersey. *The All-Star is one of the three zombies whose variants' names end with the same word: Star. **Another zombie is the Imp, whose variants' names end with the word Imp, except for Lil' Drake. Another is Super Brainz and his variants, as all of their names end on the word "Brainz' *All-Star is the only playable zombie class in Garden Warfare ''that can survive a Potato Mine or Chili Bean Bomb. **However, this only applies if his health is higher than 175. **This does not apply in ''Garden Warfare 2, as Super Brainz and an Imp's Mech can also survive a Potato Mine or Chili Bean Bomb if their health is above 175. *All-Star occasionally says "Oh Yeah" when healed. *Some All-Star variants have their own unique reticle. Typically, the reticle is in the shape of the ball of the sport that the variant is based on (Ex: All-Star's reticle is a football, while the Goalie Star's reticle is an ice puck). *All-Star and all of his variants (except Wrestling Star, Golf Star and Tennis Star, since they do not have numbers on their backs) have different numbers on their backs respectively (All-Star has #26, Goalie Star has #98, Cricket Star has #63, Rugby Star has #47, Baseball Star has #27, Hockey Star has #00 and Moto-X Star has #13). **The All-Star's number might be a reference to Z being the 26th letter of the alphabet. Hockey Star's number might be a reference to Hicham Zerouali, who was the only person to wear the number 0 on their jersey. Moto-X Star's number may either be a reference to 13 being unlucky or the fact that it is Jason Kapalka's favorite number (Jason Kapalka is one of the 3 founders of PopCap). *According to the developers, All Star shoots "around 400 footballs a minute." **This grants the basic All-Star a fire rate of five shots per second which is true in-game. **This is also a reference to the Valve's company short called "Meet the Heavy" where the character states its mini-gun shoots ten thousand bullets per minute. **Using approximate real world equivalents, it can be calculated that the All-star fires about $500.00 worth of footballs before the weapon overheats. *Originally there was going to be an ability for the All-Star that would let him "hulk out" as quoted by Justin Wiebe. *The All-Star and 80s Action Hero are currently the only zombies that hold their weapon with both hands. *All of the All-Star's variants are themed after different sports; baseball, rugby, cricket, hockey, ice hockey, wrestling, golf, tennis and motocross. *He along with Super Brainz and Captain Deadbeard are the only playable zombies classes with no variants that wears a backpack of some kind. *He no longer wears his red socks in Garden Warfare 2. *He, Soldier, Engineer, Sunflower, Peashooter and Cactus are the only character classes who do not have a legendary variant. ru:Всезвёздный pl:Gwiazda Sportu Category:Playable characters Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Character class